1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for bathing a disabled person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional bathtub can be used only with great difficulty, if at all, by a person who lacks mobility, because the person cannot lower himself or herself to the bottom of a bathtub, or raise himself or herself and climb out of the tub when the bath is finished.
Various apparatus for use by disabled persons and bed patients, i.e., persons who have suffered either temporary or permanent loss of mobility, are known.
One such apparatus shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,346 permits a bedridden patient to be bathed at the patient's bed. Such apparatus must be emptied and taken away after each use. This apparatus is inconvenient.
Another apparatus, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,424, provides an auxiliary bathtub which includes a frame and a waterproof liner which forms a water tight container. At least one side wall of the apparatus pivots downwardly to allow entry into and exit from the tub. The apparatus is supported above a conventional bathtub and is taken away after use. Such apparatus is inconvenient. It is also better suited to a patient having limited mobility than to a patient having no mobility at all.
Although various apparatus for bathing a disabled person are known, none has achieved widespread use. An apparatus which is convenient to use and which makes it possible to bathe an immobile person thoroughly and to avoid heavy lifting of a patient by a person who assists in bathing the patient, is needed. No such apparatus is known at present.